what was supposed to be real
by lies create mystery
Summary: roxas has a normal life, except is it really his life he's living. all starts when a man comes for him and Axel. my first fanfic. i probs suck, go easy.


Chapter 1

Horrible, ugly, not worth looking at. These things Roxas thought when he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated how he looked since his father had recently found for beating him, he lived with his mother again, he had found out Axel was the one who reported his father. He thanked Axel and Axel's response was "will you go on one date wWhich Roxas couldn't say no to.

After their first date they become boyfriends, which to Axel was a long time want, to Roxas it was it could never happen not for me attitude.

It was a nice sunny day, Roxas was in his back garden, he was relaxed and Axel had been spending no time together the whole holiday, because Axel went on holiday with his parents.

"Roxas…oh Roxas!" shouted Sora while he came out to the garden, Roxas smirked and put his sunglasses back on so Sora couldn't see his eyes. Suddenly his sunlight was blocked.

"Roxas school starts tomorrow" he stated, Roxas growled at him and Sora chuckled.

"did you just growl at me?" he asked while sitting next to Roxas.

"Go away. Now. I'm relaxing" Roxas stated.

"but-" Sora began but paused due to the loud noise coming from the front of the house, he ran to the front of the house, he screamed and Roxas lifted his sunglasses up to his head. He turned to see Sora dragging Riku in to view; Riku Roxas couldn't stand that boy. Back in the day Roxas liked Riku but then Riku met Sora not that Roxas hated Sora for what happened. He just didn't like the fact that Riku was actually good friends with him until he decided he wanted to be friends with Sora. The thing Riku should learn that Roxas's friends are Roxas's friends not Sora's and his friends knew this. Same with Sora and his friends had a mutual understanding, but Riku he insisted being friends with both at one point and they gave him a choice, and he made his choice.

"What brings you to our home?" Roxas asked with some kindness in his voice.

"Nothing much, just seeing Sora" he replied so monotone, ever since that day.

"I'm going to go inside bye" Roxas stated in monotone.

The next morning it was time for school. Roxas got ready like usual, Sora was just about to leave then he stopped looked at his phone.

"Roxas, mum I'm going to leave earlier to meet Kairi ok" and with that said he was gone. Riku had stayed at their house that night because his mother and their mother had no sense of right from wrong in Roxas's mind.

"Roxas can I borrow some hair bands?" he asked, looking innocent.

"Why, hasn't Sora got any so I'm the next best option" he spit. Riku smiled and walked in and Roxas pointed to the chest of draws.

"Top draw" he told him. He walked out Roxas left his house a few minutes after Sora, most likely catching up with them.

"Bye mum" shouted Roxas as he left, once he got to school he straight away seen Demyx with Zexion of course.

"Hiya Roxas…um where is your brother?" he asked as if Roxas actually knew. Roxas looked at him like he was a mad man and then shrugged his shoulders to say he didn't know.

"He said he was meeting Kairi early so I'm not sure where he is right now" Roxas noticed Demyx's shocked about kairi.

"Kairi is already in school she got here about ten minutes before you, it only takes 15 minutes from your house to school." He stated seriously.

"wha-really he didn't come school yet…wait what he is up to?" he spoke to himself mainly but Demyx did ear him but decided to ignore as he knew Rox speaks to himself. Roxas was wondering where Axel was but when he saw Axel with Marluxia all friendly like, and Marluxia whispered something in Axel's ear then Axel smirked and nodded. Roxas sat next to Demyx and Zexion.

"Something wrong with Axel today, he seem to be with Marluxia, he never speaks to Marluxia" Zexion asked Demyx, Demyx nodded and Roxas sighed and then hit his head off the table, he'd been in the room for longer than 5 minutes and Axel hadn't noticed him. The first lesson bell had rang and he sat down in the room and didn't say anything to anyone. But he felt someone's presence at the same table he looked up to see Marluxia; the same guy Axel had ignored him for a whole 15 minutes for, even though he hadn't seen Roxas in about two months due to his holiday.

"So you're Roxas" he stated as if he already knew that long before being told.

"So have you spent much time with Axel when he got back from his holiday two weeks ago?" he asked like to stated that Axel had indeed lied to Roxas about the holiday. Roxas shook his head and Marluxia gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you mean to say he hadn't even told you he was back from his holiday with Larxene, well can't stay got to break some hearts you know the life of a young man. Bye Roxy" he used the nickname that Axel gave him and promised not to tell anyone.

"Larxene, he went with Larxene!" Demyx screamed in the canteen, everyone in the canteen looked over at them; Dem shoved himself under a chair due to embarrassment. Zexion laughed and looked around.

"Oi stop ya looking will ya!" shouted someone from behind Roxas, he turned and saw Sora and Riku, and obviously Riku is the one that shouted.

"We heard, it's gone around the whole, entire school. Axel and Larxene huh?" Sora questioned. He sighed and nodded to Sora, Riku smiled and the whole room went silent as Axel walked in. he noticed Roxas then also saw Larxene. He walked over to Larxene.

"I hate my life" Roxas stated. He got up and walked out the building into the courtyard. Soon he found a tree to get comfy by; he settled down and rested in the sun. Someone suddenly blocked his sunlight.

"Hey kid" a female voice echoed in Roxas's ears. He looked up and saw Larxene he nodded to say he heard her. She sat next to him.

"You upset about Axel?" she asked as if she didn't know, Roxas looked down.

"He didn't tell me he hadn't told you, I did say you could come if you wanted to" she was actually being honest with him by what she was saying. She smiled lightly and laughed.

"Come with me" before he could say no, she grabbed him and pulled him into another part of the school building. He looked around as he noticed Marly dragged Axel.

"Hey! Wha-oh hey Roxas…heh how are you today" he said kind of worried. Roxas felt like crying but tried to hold it in. Axel knowing Roxas as long as he had, he knew Roxas wanted to cry but was holding it in.

"Rox… please I'm sorry, I was worried that you were stressed enough as it was without me going on holiday with Larxene, I just didn't want to upset you more than you were" he was being honest he only wanted Roxas to be happy.

"You could-"he began.

"Be honest would you have been ok with it, if you knew I was going to be sleeping in a small building alone with Larxene." He asked in a stern voice.

"Ok no, I wouldn't have been ok with it." He muttered honestly. Axel hugged him and kissed his earlobe.

"I LOVE YOU don't forget it ok!" he ordered him. Roxas chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"As long as you don't forget I love you too" Axel kissed him on the lips and then again on the cheek.

* * *

><p>After the day was finished Roxas went home to find himself alone in the house with Sora and Riku, but they were upstairs and didn't know he was home. He heard moaning noises.<p>

"I. Don't. Want. To. Know!" he told himself. Even though Sora never told his relationship with Riku everyone already knew, they kind of guessed it. Roxas eventually fell asleep on the sofa not wanting to dare to go upstairs, he heard the door shut and he bounced up and Sora was standing by the door to the living room.

"How long have you been home?" he asked.

"Long enough…maybe you should be careful only I came home earlier than usual. Mum could have come home and heard you two upstairs you know." He told Sora who was now blushing like crazy he nodded shyly and walked upstairs.

"So…um yeah I'm going go upstairs and crawl into my hole. You don't mind me" Sora told Roxas quietly. He walked upstairs and Roxas laughed and thought nothing of it. A man was standing outside of the local park was waiting he had red hair and had nothing on him but black clothing. He stood and he answered his phone.

"Hello, yeah I'm in the right town, yeah my son is here and I found out he was lying, he's gay!" the man stated very angrily, this one man was a serious man. Wanted by many police forces. He had one son and one daughter, his daughter died in a car crash so he chose his son to continue his family line. But now his son had to die, Axel HAD to die. So did his little boyfriend.

Many days had gone by since Roxas and Axel's small argument. They had spent lots of time together, not a moment was wasted in Roxas's mind.

"Roxas. Rox-" Axel was cut off by being pushed against the wall by Roxas who was not kissing his face off. He pushed Roxas back for a moment, usually Roxas wasn't this forward.

"Upstairs, sex, now." Was all he said to Axel in short breathes. Axel smirked at what he had just heard. He nodded and dragged Roxas upstairs.

-Meanwhile with Sora-

"w-who are you?" he asked fearing for his life in front of a man with a gun. The man chuckled while Riku lay on the floor out cold.

"I'm a close friend of Axel's, his father wishes to see him. To be honest so do I" said the young man. He began to laugh and laugh hard. He picked up a phone and threw it at Sora.

"Phone your brother to come pick you up, or he dies." He pointed at Riku. Sora dialed he held the phone waiting for an answer.

"Hi…" the voice came through.

"Roxa-" he started only to be interrupted.

"I'm not here right now, sorry I can't chat, Axel needs my attention. (Yeah babe get in my bed now, my dick needs some Roxas). I'll call back as soon as I can bye" it was Roxas's voicemail.

"h-he didn't answer" he told the man. He growled at him.

"Then ring until he does answer" he shouted.

-Back to Roxas-

Moaning fill the room as axel worked his way through Roxas's clothes; Roxas grabbed Axel's hair and moaned, really loud. But his phone was ringing again. He felt like shooting whoever was on the other end. He pushed Axel up, moved off the bed and grabbed his phone. (18 missed calls from Sora) Roxas looked shocked, he started to worry, the only time Sora called him was well never, he's never been called by Sora due to the fact Riku was always the one to actually phoning him about crap.

"Sora what's wrong, pick you up, why can't Riku walk you home… ok fine I'm on my way. Wait what why, fine" he hung up and looked at Axel and gave an innocent look.

"No… Roxas… please don't tell me again." Roxas smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be back soon, I promise babe" he kissed Axel and went on his way. Once he got to Riku's house he knocked on the door, Riku answered all stiff looking, he let Roxas in and walked down the hallway, he saw Sora sitting on the chair alone looking scared.

"Sora, what's wrong?" he asked but before Sora could reply the man walked in and began laughing, he pushed Roxas onto a chair pointed the gun at Riku.

"Tie him up as well and get the fuck out the house. If you call the police they die. Even if I die!" he told him, Riku wasn't stupid enough to phone the police and he finished tying Roxas up and left swiftly.

"Who are you and what's going on?" Roxas demanded. The man began to laugh again with his evil chuckled following it.

"Fine. Fine I'll tell you but you got to listen to a little story first. You ready?" he asked with a small smirk seen on his face.


End file.
